


Fireworks

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These appear to be far less destructive than those fireworks you made yourself last year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Title: Fireworks  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: "These appear to be far less destructive than those fireworks you made yourself last year."

 

"Tendo told me he'd seen you come out here." Hermann frowned at the matches in Newt's hand and the several black patches burnt into the concrete. "Newton, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm lighting black snakes." Newt lit a match and held it against a small black disc. The disc began to hiss and then burst into a lair of ash which almost seemed to crawl its way across the cement. "You know what day it is, right?"

"It's the fourth of... ah." Hermann stood next to where Newt was crouched. "These appear to be far less destructive than those fireworks you made yourself last year."

"I was forbidden from making any of those again." Newt repeated his earlier action, this time lighting four of the discs at once. "It wasn't like I blew up anything important. That box of spare parts shouldn't have been out here anyway."

"You sent it twenty feet into the air." Hermann inched his foot away from the growing ash pile. "Do you have enough of those to share? It looks rather enjoyable."

"Really?" Newt bounced to his feet. "Don't get me wrong, I love the fireworks that explode in the air, but I've always loved black snakes. They were the first ones my dad let me play with when I was a kid."

Taking the bag Newt offered him, Hermann shook several of the black discs onto his palm. "I assume the more I use, the larger the snake will be?"

"Yup."

Hermann carefully lowered himself to the ground and then began to stack eight of the discs into a tower. Newt passed him the matches. After lighting two, Hermann touched them against the closest disc. The snake flared to life, igniting the rest of the stack as it grew.

"That's awesome, Hermann! Look at the size of that thing." Newt grinned. "It's twice as big as the ones I made."

"How many more of these do you have, Newton?"

Newt shook the bag. "There's probably four dozen more."

"Excellent." Hermann flexed his leg to get a bit more comfortable. "Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering what black snakes look like, This is for [here's a video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKOxMb8qe_w).


End file.
